Saitō Ninjōkei
Saitō Ninjōkei (彩刀刃傷景 Lit; "Painting the Blade with the Scenery of Bloodshed") is a warrior who possesses incredible skill and power, with both the blade, and mystical energies. Thought to be one of the greatest swordsman of his era; Saitou is currently an active member of The Hands of Death, and a member of the Seven Shinigami, and because of his mystical swordsmanship, is known as the Edge of the Moonlit Night (月夜の刃 Tsukiyo no Yaiba). Additionally; his moniker as one of the Seven Shinigami is Violet Shinigami (紫死神 Violet God of Death), thanks to his piercing purple eyes. Saitō's physical body is actually symbiotically fused with the powers of the True Demon known as Azazel (アザゼル Azazeru). Because Azazel was on the verge of death after a pointless and severe war with several other True Demons, his power was reduced to the point where he could inhabit Saitō's infant body without harm. After years of growing up with Saitō, he accepts him as a friend, and his body as his own. Due to his influence; Saitō has also grown as a person, considering he lacked any comrades after the death of his family, and is also an extremely powerful warrior as a result. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Master of Swordsmanship Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Edge of the Moonlit Night (月夜の刃 Tsukiyo no Yaiba) Techniques *'Shichika Hachiretsu' (死地花刃血烈 The Flower's Point of Death, Edge of Bloody Violence) :*'Shichika Hachiretsu - Muzanso' (死地花刃血烈 - 無残殺 The Flower's Point of Death, Edge of Bloody Violence - Cold-Blooded Murder) *'Danzai Entō' (断罪炎刀 Conviction, Flaming Blade) *'Emonzaemon' (右衛門左衛門 Right Defense Gate, Left Defense Gate) :*'Emonzaemon - Yōkūbuki' (右衛門左衛門洋空武器 Right Defense Gate, Left Defense Gate - Boundless Void of Weapons) Demonic Spells and Abilities The influence of Azazel within Saitō's body has sparked it to change both physiologically and mentally. Thanks to the demonic attributes within the body, Saitō possesses a number of unique traits that allow him to fight supernatural beings much like himself without much strain. Thanks to Azazel's former status as a True Demon; Saitō's arsenal of abilities is quite extensive, and he can adapt to various situations with particular ease. Saitō for one, also holds an enormous amount of demonic power within him, enough to cause visible strain surrounding him when it is released. It appears to take the form of a black shroud when initially manifested, which expands and changes shape as Saitō releases more power. Another trait of Saitō's is the actual density of his demonic aura. The fact of the matter is, Saitō possesses enough power to fight on par with the Stern Ritter of the Vandenreich without much exertion on his part, and considering his demonic energy is considerably more potent than reiryoku because of the amount he possesses, it also makes it more difficult to subdue. Because Saitō's energy is "corrupt", his demonic aura has the capacity to inhibit the flow of an opponents energy based attacks, rendering an adversaries energy inert. Though this effect doesn't happen is rapid succession, as more powerful energy attacks can avoid the corrosion Saitō's energy. As his energy comes into contact with whom also possesses energy, Saitō has the capability to influence a foes energy, and assimilate them into his own. As he influences and subsequent override the the control over their own power, the opposing energies appear to transition into a black color. Doing so will also cause recoil to Saitō himself when assimilating external energy sources. Saitō has shown a wide variety of applications with his demonic energy. Most prominently; he appears to be capable of healing himself, intimidating others, and even causing energy constructs to be made from it. He is also capable of quite easily using it to enhance his physical abilities, to the point where even a single strike of his sword can cause immense shockwaves of pure black energy to be released in the environment. The density of his demonic energy can serve an number of purposes, such as the invigorating his sword when employing his high level of swordsmanship, and even further overwhelm a multitude of adversaries with a single swing of blade. Suibogan (水母眼 Medusa's Eye) Yūkaku (幽客 Silent Guest or Orchid) Shura (修羅 Scene of Carnage) Rakuei (落詠 Fallen Songs) Demonic Transformation Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Original Characters Category:Characters